


Remember the willow?

by Chaarworl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, may add some more later, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaarworl/pseuds/Chaarworl
Summary: "Do you think it's true? That a giant wolf hunts on these lands?" A small rock skidded before two very dirty pairs of boots." No. It's just something mothers tell their young ones so they don't go wandering too far and get lost."





	Remember the willow?

"Do you think it's true? That a giant wolf hunts on these lands?" A small rock skidded before two very dirty pairs of boots." No. It's just something mothers tell their young ones so they don't go wandering too far and get lost."  
The two boys came to a stop by a large willow tree." We should turn back... mother says we can't go past the willow." A whisper too loud for the now quiet forest." Our mothers don't need to know, Jack."  
Gabriel already passed the old willow, heading further into the forest." Gabe, I don't like this. We should head back... I wanna go home!" But he kept going, not listening to his childhood friend.  
Gabriel has never dared to go past the willow so he was going to take everything in, smiling happily at a small rabbit that hopped across the trail.  
Further and further he went, losing time and losing sense of direction.. Seeing that the sun was setting he decided to head back, but the paths didn't look the same, losing where he came from was too easy... He didn't know the way home and calling out for Jack attracted the wrong attention.  
The search for Gabriel went on for months. Hunters wandering into the woods and coming back weeks later with no trace of him. Soon the town came to accept the disappearance of him, but Jack didn't. He'd go to the old willow and sit by it until the sun went down, repeating this every afternoon for eighteen years straight.  
But everyone must come to accept that Gabriel was never coming back and that Jack should move on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the introduction. There will be more.  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, I'm not very good.


End file.
